Oscillating Matter
All molecules in existence are energies that vibrates/oscillates in the space time continuum. That is, any matter above the temperature of zero degree Kelvin vibrates. 0° Kelvin, also known as "Absolute Zero", translates into −273.15° Celsius and −459.67° Fahrenheit. What we call physical matter is nothing more than energy that’s sort of atracting or repeling each other. Negative energy attracts Positive energy and sticks to it's orbit, as Complementary opposites. Our senses are vibrational perceivers. Our bodies are energy translators. There’s no real colors out there. There’s just vibrational energy. If it’s vibrating a little faster or a little slower, our eyes can detect that change and the respective frequencies are drawn in our mind as different shades and hues of color. Color is how our bodies translate specific ranges of frequency. Energy can be picked up by scientific tools and mapped out onto computer screens, charts, diagrams, and so on. Our bodies do something similar. Our eyes and ears pickup the energies and our brain simply draws it on the screen of our minds. Our saliva digests the food through chemical reaction which lets us taste it. Taste is just the change in vibration through chemical reaction. Vibrations/Oscillations/Waves are repetitive variation, typically in time, of some measure about a central value. Another way to describe it is a disturbance that travels through space and time, accompanied by the transfer of energy. They are measured in two ways: * Frequency is the number of Oscillations of a repeating event per unit time. * Amplitude is the magnitude of change in the oscillating variable, for a single Oscillation. within an oscillating system is the force of occurrences. Depressurizing(decreasing pressure) or Heating (increasing temperature) leads to faster vibration of the particles (ions, atoms or molecules). In reverse, Pressurizing(increasing pressure) or cooling(decreasing temperature) will lead to slower vibration. In the process of manipulating the speed of vibration, the state of existence of the matter could change. States of Existence in Matter form There are three states of existence in Matter, not counting free Quarks, free electrons, etc. Solid Solid particles vibrate so slowly, that they are packed closely together and donot move freely. This state of existence maintains a fixed shape and almost constant volume. Liquid Liquid particles vibrate faster and is able to conform to the shape of its container and retains a less constant volume. It is categorized as fluid due to the ability to flow freely. Gas Gas particles vibrate so fast, that they conform to the shape of its container, expand to occupy whatever volume is available and even escape through any openings in the container, to conform to the shape of the room, and again escape through any openings. It is categorized as fluid due to the ability to flow freely. States of Existence in Energy form Einstein is famous for the equation E = mc^2. In this physics equation, the total internal energy E'' of a body at rest is equal to the product of its rest mass '''m' and a suitable conversion factor c^2 to transform from units of mass to units of energy. This concept is called mass–energy equivalence, where the mass of matter is a measure of its energy content. There are three main forms of existence in energy. Electrtricity Electricity is the positive charge created from flow of Electron(Electron waves). An atom is made up of three elemental particles: * Proton: (+1) positively charged mass particle, weighing 1 mole unit, that resides in the Atom's core called the nucleus. * Neutron: neutral mass particle, also weighing 1 mole unit and residing in the nucleus. * Electron: (-1) negatively charged energy particle weighing negligible amount, that revolve around the nucleus of an atom in an orbit. These electrons can be pushed through solid metal to create electricity. They can be pushed through the air(gas) to create lightning and ball lightning Electromagnetic Waves (Light & Heat) Light & Heat (Photon waves) are the result of electrons being stripped from their orbit around the nucleus, leaving a positively charged ion behind, resulting in the electrons re-ataching themselves, which causes the emission of photons. The higher the speed of oscillation of the photons, the more dangerous it is to living beings, except for the visible light spectrum. Also called ElectroMagnetic Waves, the full known spectrum includes includes Radio Waves, MicroWaves, InfraRed Waves, Visible Color Waves, UltraViolet Waves, X Rays, and Gamma(γ) Rays Sound Sound (matter waves) is the vibration of matter, and has the power to make and break matter. It is the result of contact between molecules of matter in any of the four states: Solid, Liquid, Gas, Plasma. Remember, all molecules in this space-time continium are always moving by themselves, known as vibrating. And the contact of each pair of molecules has it's own distinct frequency of sound. Also, the bigger & more the chunks of matter, and the faster the movement, the louder the sound. Plasma: State of Existence in combined form Plasma, also known as the fourth state of existence, is fluid matter atoms over crowded with electrons. Under high temperatures and pressures which typically occur on the Sun, or during re-entry from space, the atoms themselves begin to break down; electrons are stripped from their orbit around the nucleus, leaving a positively charged ion behind. The resulting mixture of neutral atoms, free electrons, and charged ions is called plasma. A plasma is a fluid, like a liquid or gas, but because of the charged particles present in a plasma, it responds to and generates electro-magnetic forces. Plasma is matter combined with energy and this energy escapes in the form of light. All electrical lights use this Plasma technology to create light. State of Alterante-Existence Any matter at or below Absolute Zero, stops oscillating and ceases to exist in this space-time continuum. Matter itself shuts down at absolute zero and their nucleus coagulates forming clusters known as SuperAtoms or Bose-Einstein Condensates Æther: Fifth state of existence Aithēr (Greek: αἰθήρ) is the fifth state of existence. The word αἰθήρ (aithēr) in Homeric Greek means "pure, fresh air" or "clear sky", imagined in Greek mythology to be the pure essence where the gods lived. In Indian philosophy it is called akash (Hindi: आकाश) meaning space in sanskrit, it is known as the first element created, and has the characteristic of sound, which relates to the omnipresent "brahman" which is permanent and permeates and sustains the material form of the universe. In alchemy it is called Æther or æther, and is known as the fifth element. In Magick, the upward point of the pentacle, the pentagram or five pointed star within a circle, represents Akasha. In science, it is known as Luminiferous aether, the existence by which photons propagate through. The OM syllable Om or Aum (ॐ or ओम्) known as Omkar or Aumkār (ओंकार) is a mystical and sacred syllable in Dharm. According to Hindu scripture, before creation began it was "Shunyākāsha", Void of ākāsha, the first element. As creation began, the divine, all-encompassing consciousness took the form of the first and original vibration manifesting as sound "AUM". The vibration of "AUM" symbolizes the manifestation of God. "AUM" is the reflection of the absolute reality, it is said to be "Adi Anadi", without beginning or the end and embracing all that exists. The mantra "AUM" is the name of God, the vibration of the Supreme. External Links *Law of Vibration *Schrödinger's equation * Matter as Strings of Oscillating Nodes in a Spatial Continuum: The Schrodinger Wave Equation *Yahoo Answers: Why do atoms vibrate? Category:Hindu Beliefs Category:Existence